Dan's School Trouble
by Clytia Cahill
Summary: Dan gets in trouble and has detention. Of course, he gets his trusty au pair to help out!  Random oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Dan gets in trouble at school and Nellie tries to fix it.

Mr. Cahill,  
>Ms. Evans, the form teacher of your charge, has reported that he is violent during classes, eg. breaking his desk during Math class. In addition, he also talks back to the teacher. We will be keeping him in after school for detention.<br>Mr. Thomas (A/N NO HE IS NOT A TOMAS)

"Er... Nellie... I got detention."

"WHAT?" *takes off ear phones*

"I GOT DETENTIONNNN!"

"Why? Care to explain?"

"See there was this kid, he said there was no way I could have gone to Korea or Russia or any if the place we went and I was trying to prove it and he didn't believe me and I wanted to show him my awesome ninja skills I got and I was demonstrating and I, er, broke the desk?"

"Just because of that?"

"Yup. Can you help me explain to the principal, I didn't mean it, I don't wanna do detention of Uncle Fiske's gonna get upset again..."

"Fine, I'll try. You owe me. I'll be back before 5."

"Yes! Ok go go go go go!"

*Nellie comes back from Dan's school*

"Hey! Dan! I've got good news and bad news. Let's hear the good news first, okay? You don't have detention anymore."

"Yes! Great! Nellie you're the awesomest! NO MORE DETENTION! Wait, so what's the bad news?"

"Er, you also don't have a school anymore..."

THE END (OF NELLIE)

A/n Hi! My first time writing a fic, go ahead and r&r! If you really hate it just say so, it's really short... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dan knew he had the best au pair ever, and that was before she got him out of detention. What he didn't know, was that she wasn't _that _perfect…

He had simply been trying to prove that he was telling the truth, that Benjamin Franklin had written an essay on farts. Of course, the teacher was too thick to believe him. _Again_. Why couldn't she believe anything he said? It was so unfair. Amy's teachers believed her when she told them that Mozart's sis was as talented as Mozart! And now he had DETENTION. He was telling the truth! Really, he was!

Dan really didn't want to have detention. He'd look like total dweeb. _And _Amy and Uncle Fiske would be so disappointed, especially after he'd promised to behave. Dan needed to get out of detention, and fast, before his principal told them. They'd send a letter to his guardian, and they'd have to… Wait, his guardian…

"Nellie…" He realised, a HUGE smile on his face. "NELLIE!"

Dan could hear his au pair wailing at the top of her lungs in one of the world's most convincing impersonation of some musically-challenged person. "Er… Nellie… I have detention…" She didn't hear him at all, she was too busy "dancing", as she called it. Da took a deep, _deep _breath. "NELLIE! I HAVE DETENTION!" Nellie turned around, looked at him and raised her eyebrow, while shrieking. Dan was impressed. She took off her earplugs and folded her arms. "You have detention? Why? Care to explain?"

"See I wanted to prove to my teacher that Benjamin Franklin wrote an essay on farts but she didn't believe me so I was trying to tell her and she just kept telling me to sit down and not disturb the class but I was telling the truth, you know that, and I-yelled-at-her-by-accident and she got mad and… she sent me to the principal's office?" Dan said as quickly as he could. He hoped Nellie hadn't heard the part where he yelled at his teacher. Nellie's eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his fingers behind his back. Not that he thought it'd work, 'cause if it did, the clue hunt would definitely have been a lot easier.

Nellie looked at him. "Just because of that?" She asked. Dan nodded. If Nellie thought it wasn't much, maybe she'd help him. "Can you help me explain it to the principal, I was right, and I didn't mean to yell, I don't wanna do detention again, Uncle Fiske's gonna be angry…" Dan murmured. He _knew_ Nellie didn't want Uncle Fiske to get mad. He didn't either, remembering his reaction when he had his first detention and Uncle Fiske found out. Dan shuddered- inwardly of course, ninjas NEVER SHOW FEAR.

"Wee-elll… I'll try. You owe me, Dan. I'll be back before 5." Dan nodded vigorously. "Okay, okay, now go! Go go go go go! AND NELLIE, NINJAS NEVER FORGET A DEBT!" Dan yelled. He watched Nellie (and Uncle Fiske's car) disappear, then he started doing his victory dance. Nellie would definitely get him out of detention.

**Nellie comes back**

Dan _knew _something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. And head. And heart. Nellie gave a huge, kinda-nervous smile. Okay, _now _he was worried. "Hey! Dan! I've got good news and bad news. Let's hear the good news first, okay? You don't have detention anymore." Oh. Nothing to worry about then. HE WAS FREE. "Yes! Great! Nellie you're the awesomest! NO MORE DETENTION!" Wait. What was the bad news?

"Er, you also don't have a school anymore..."

THE END (OF NELLIE)

A/n Uhm my friend read it and decided I should make it longer... so i tried, it still seems short though... Which do you like better?


End file.
